


Red Mist

by CheerfullyCynical



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A short fic on what I actually want to happen in canon, Doctor Who Feels, Gen, Spoilers, Spoilers for Season 12 Episode 9, The Doctor punches the Master, angry!doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerfullyCynical/pseuds/CheerfullyCynical
Summary: *Spoilers!*The Doctor punches The Master on the shore of Ko Sharma.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	Red Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr (I'm SORRY I didn't catch their username) mentioned something about wanting the Doctor to punch the Master right in the beginning of the next episode. It's not going to happen, so I figured I would throw my two cents out there. Enjoy!

In between the purples and whites of an impossible view of her home planet, she saw red.

Her fists were clenched at her side, shaking the fabric of her coat more than the breeze from the sea. The only thing left of her senses was touch, and even that felt like too much. Her skin felt tight and dry, painfully cracked, while her legs and feet ached from the miles of running she had done, as well as piloting the Cyberman ship. She was exhausted, physically, mentally, nearly ready to collapse on the ground.

But she found strength in her anger.

When the red mist of anger disappeared from her vision, she was left with one face – one with eyes she had known all her life. One she had never felt more ready to destroy.

She snarled, loudly, moving faster than she thought she was capable. Without realizing it, her arm was thrown backwards, hand clenched into a fist. When she moved again, she could feel her knuckles slam into her long-time friend’s cheek, vibrating down her entire arm.

She didn’t feel a thing, not even when she felt her nails dig into her palm, creating blood soaked crescent moons.

She stood there as he fell, watching in some form of satisfaction as he grabbed at his face, wincing as he touched it. She stepped closer, higher than him by all standards, and barked out one word:

“Why?”

The Master laughed, happily putting his head down on the sand, smiling wide. He looked relaxed. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” He answered, “The anger – the hate flooding through you.”

She rolled her eyes, tired of his games. None of it had ever felt good for her, not even when she thought she was once again his friend. It felt like a lifetime ago – perhaps, this time, it was.

“Doctor…?”

First the first time, she loathed her name.

She turned towards Ryan Sinclair. She was no longer the Doctor.

Not after this. 

**Author's Note:**

> LOVED tonight's episode! I was REALLY, REALLY expecting Jack Harkness to be the guest star at the end, so I actually found myself a bit bitter it was the Master. I love the character, and this portrayal of him this round is fantastic (FOR REAL THANK YOU DHAWAN), but my love of Jack really does outweigh the Master. Anyway, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT TONIGHT'S EPISODE.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
